magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Magazine System Issue 2
This magazine was likely released in October 1992 and cost £2.50. A Street Fighter II T-Shirt Transfer was attached to this issue. News NMS conquers ITV's You Bet! - (11) Game Announcements : Lost Vikings (Interplay), Videokid (Kemco) - (10) : Fist of the North Star (Toei), Claymates (Interplay), Team Suzuki, Zool (Gremlin) - (11) : NHL Hockey, Desert Strike (Electronic Arts), Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour (Ubisoft), Mr Nutz (Ocean) - (12) :The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse, Rival Turf II (Capcom), Sonic Blastman (Taito) - (13) :Felix the Cat (Hudson), Wizardry: Knight of Diamonds (Asciiware), Troddlers (Storm) - (14) :Assault Suits Valken (Konami), Jurassic Park Ocean - (15) Regulars Inter-Action : Mailbag - 3 pages (28-30) : Fanzines - 1 page (34) : Q+A - 3 pages (36-38) Charts - 2 pages (64-65) Game Index - 10 pages (118-127) Advance Screening Another World (SNES) - 2 pages (102-103) R-Type (Gameboy) - 1 page (106) The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt (SNES) - 2 pages (110-111) Cool World (SNES) - 1 page (112) Super SWIV (SNES) - 1 page (113) Reviews TKO Super Championship Boxing scored 88% but that's clearly an error. Issue 3's game index gave it 36% Main Reviews See here for some images from the review section. Comments Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge - 89% : A very challenging game indeed, marred only by the lack of continues or a password system. Otherwise, highly recommended even if you don't like Marvel Comics! Road Runner's Death Valley Rally - 39% : All looks and no gameplay, Roadrunner is a poorly designed, highly frustrating and very disappointing game which does no justice to the licence whatsoever. Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - 69% : Hum-drum combination of shooting and platforming. A very poor effort, especially when you consider that Empire Strikes Back is arguably the best and most exciting of the three Star Wars films. Star Trek: 25th Anniversary - 68% : On the whole, a mediocre Star Trek interpretation whose novelty rapidly wears off. The lack of excitement means most players soon lose interest, but Star Trek fans are likely to get more out of this than most. Super Mario Land 2 - 87% : The best quality Gameboy title yet. Its only problem is that it's far too easy. A massive shame because if it had been challenging it would have been an all-time classic. Spindizzy Worlds - 90% : An excellent update of a genuine classic, and a long-lasting game that stands head and shoulders above any other Super NES puzzlers. Give GERALD a whirl - you won't regret it. TKO Super Championship Boxing - 36% : A very poor boxing game which fails to provide action, excitement and any sort of challenge. Even ardent boxing fans will be disappointed by this. King Arthur's World - 92% : A mega-game, that reveals its secrets in time. At least as good as Lemmings, and maybe even better... Ferrari Grand Prix Challenge - 21% : An utterly dreadful racing game which completely fails to capture any of the thrills and spills of Grand Prix driving. It really is ghastly beyond all compare. Parasol Stars - 81% : A good, if a little frustrating conversion which is a worthwhile follow-up to the Gameboy version of Bubble Bobble. Admittedly, there is a slight lack of variety, but it's still a fun and addictive game... RoboCop 3 - 48% : A bland, frustrating and totally unoriginal game which is a gross disappointment on a grand scale, especially when you consider the excitement and action of the Robocop films. Game Styles: Films Tips UN Squadron (SNES) - Guide - 4 pages (40-43) Other Tips - 2 pages (44-45) :SNES: Super Mario Kart, Krusty's Super Fun House, Gradius III, Final Fight :NES: Battletoads, Rainbow Islands, Mega Man III :Gameboy: Parodius, Catrap, Choplifter II, The Addams Family Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (SNES) - Guide - 3 pages (48-50) Little Nemo (NES) - Guide - 3 pages (52,54-55) Note There are several errors with the page numbering in this issue. This Wiki has used what would have been the correct numbers. Other Credits Art Editor :Gary Harrod Deputy Editor :Steve Merrett Production Editor :Andy McVittie Senior Staff Writer :Radion Automatic Staff Writers :Paul Davies, Gus Swan Contributor :Richard Leadbetter Designer :Fraser Gray, Tom Cox, Dave Kelsall Publishing Director :Graham Taylor External Links This issue is available at the Out of Print Archive Issue Index Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains NES Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews